


A Message of Emergency

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen receives an urgent message from the inquisitor. When he goes to find her, he is surprised by what she has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message of Emergency

I moved to her chambers as quickly as I could. My mind was racing and began to panic only to find her nowhere to be seen. I didn’t notice her present until her arms came around my waist and turned me around to face her. Next thing I know is she is starting to remove my shirt with gentle but firm hands.

“I missed you too,” I mumbled against her lips with a slight chuckle and a grin. The one I know that drives her wild. My shirt is the first piece of clothing to go. I pull her in closer and move my hands under her shirt. I need to feel her against me. I need to feel the softness of her skin against the roughness of my own. My hands roam over her hips, then her waist and up over the curve of her back. Eventually landing where her breast band connects. With a gentle tug it comes undone and her breasts are free. My hands move to the front of her shirt and I begin to undo the buttons up the length of it. Letting it fall off her shoulders and onto the ground. I take one nipple in my mouth and begin to suck. Hearing little gasps of pleasure from above, I move onto the next.

Her hands travel down to where my pants are and began to undo the button that is holding them up. Her cold hand slips under my smalls and begins to slowly stroke my length. A mixture of a moan and a gasp escape my lips.

“Inquisitor, this is not what I had imagined when the messenger that it was urgent. I-“

“Shut up,” she whispered aggressively as she silenced me with another kiss. Pulling me in closer to her body. I let a moan escape from my lips. She always taste so sweet. I slip one hand around her waist and the other under her behind. Lifting her up and placing her onto her desk. I go down onto my knees and remove her boots, then her pants and as slowly as possible her smalls. She makes a sound of frustration as I take my time teasing her. Lifting her legs and placing them on my shoulders, I start to place kisses along the inside of her thighs, up to her lower stomach and ever so slowly against her clit.

She squirms a little under my touch and moans my name with softness and delicacy. Only making my erection that much harder. Her moans are beginning to become closer and closer together. As they become louder, I suck harder. I place two fingers into her. Making a come hither motion against her sweet spot. “Oh Maker,” she shrieks. She now has her hands in my hair, grabbing onto what she can. The sound of her sweet release is obvious to me as she cries out my name. Her muscles clenching and unclenching around my fingers. When her breathing returns to normal I stand up and kiss her on the lips. Trailing over her neck, collar bone, all the way to her stomach and back up again.

She grabs my smalls and pushes me free. She places her hand on my length and starts stroking it for the second time tonight. Slowly and gentle at first but as my breath becomes heavier she applies more pressure and moves faster. Coming close to the edge, I remove her hand and push her back against the desk.

“Your teasing has got me on edge Inquisitor. You’re going to make me lose control,” I growl into her ear.

“Maybe that was the plan after all. You know I love it when you lose control. Why do you think I do it so much?”

I take this as all the permission I need. Lining up my shaft with her entrance and plunge into her hard and fast. A moan escaping both our mouths. I fill her in to the hilt. Nothing feels better than this. Me inside of her. Making her come undone. Repeating the motions of my thrusts, I slipped my arm under her. Pulling her closer and arching her back while placing my upper body weight against hers. I kiss and bite every part of her I can reach. “Cullen. I. Maker’s breath.” She moans. I don’t stop even when her gasps and cries are loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear her screaming my name. With a few more hard thrusts I pour myself into her.

When both our breathing returns to normal I pull out of her. I lean in and press my forehead against hers, holding the back of her head. She kisses me softly. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too. But my dear. I don’t believe that is what messengers are supposed to be used for. Not that I’m complaining.”


End file.
